


One shot

by VerdeOliva



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdeOliva/pseuds/VerdeOliva
Summary: Palermo va detrás de Helsinki, aunque no sabe bien porque.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	One shot

Martín miró sobre sus espaldas, asegurándose que nadie nadie lo estuviera siguiendo por los silenciosos pasillos del banco. Solo se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera por la que Helsinki había desaparecido unos segundos antes. 

Helsinki estaba del otro lado, no había ningún monstruo allí y sin embargo el pulso y el cuerpo entero se le paralizó en cuanto la palma de su mano se envolvió alrededor del picaporte. 

Una biblioteca que cubría toda la pared quedo expuesta, siguió abriendo y se reveló un juego negro de sillones, una mesa justo enfrente, y un escritorio de caoba delante del ventanal del fondo. Un despachó estereotipado con tonos madera en el cual nada parecía estar fuera de lugar ni conmocionado por el robo que se estaba desarrollando un piso abajo. 

Claro, si no fuera por el tipo enorme detrás del escritorio, abriendo los cajones con fuerza bruta y revolviendo dentro. El mono rojo abrochado hasta el cuello y el rostro desencajado. 

Los ojos celestes estaban ensimismados en la tarea de búsqueda, tanto que todavía no habían reparado en Martín entrando, y lo hacía dudar de que lo hubiera escuchado entrar. Los cajones se cerraban cada vez más explosivos al no dar con lo que buscaba. 

— Helsinki — Llamó Martín para hacerse notar — ¿Que estas buscando? — Los cajones se cerraban con fuerza cada vez más explosiva. Su propia pregunta le generó bilis en el estómago. 

Si hubiera sido Helsinki quien hubiera echo esa pregunta, Palermo no hubiera sabido qué contestar. 

¿Qué buscaba siguiendo a Helsinki por los pasillos del banco? cuando en realidad debía estar ultimando detalles en la fragua.

Cuando en realidad debería estar trabajando para sacar a todos de allí e intentar así remediar una milésima del daño que había hecho. 

Quizás la banda lo perdonara un poco por darles la oportunidad de salir vivos del banco, para que lo pudieran despreciar durante los años que les quedaran de vida. 

Martín avanzó, no dispuesto a dejarse llevar por los pensamientos de mierda que se habían instalado en su cabeza desde que Gandía apretó el gatillo, o incluso antes.

La luz era cálida, el foco parecía estar por agotarse así que su ojo derecho no tuvo grandes problemas en avanzar en línea recta hasta el escritorio. Helsinki, en cuclillas, revisaba uno de los cajones más bajos.

Más segundos sin respuesta y otro cajón abierto. Finalmente una sonrisa desquiciada en la boca de Helsinki se formó y la mano gruesa saca del cajón una tabaquera de chapa plateada. 

— Helsinki ¿Qué...? 

Al acercarse, Palermo notó el deplorable estado mental en que su recién descubierto amigo se encontraba. Ojos desenfocados y rojos, respiración quebrada y una imponente aura de volatilidad a su alrededor que le impedía saber a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionaría a la insistencia. 

No es que le sorprendiera, el desamor y la muerte de tu mejor amiga no es una buena combinación. Martín lo sabía bien, nada de lo que estaba viendo era desconocido para él. 

Lo había visto en el espejo y no le daba miedo, ya no más.

La presión y el desgaste al que estaban expuestos desde incluso antes de entrar al banco podía llegar a ser un cóctel aniquilador.

No iba a dejar que eso le pasará a quien aún después y a pesar, estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él y los monstruos y fantasmas que le devolvía el espejo. 

Estaría ahí para lo que necesitará, para sacarlo del agujero subiendolo a sus hombros si hiciera falta. 

Mirko contaría con él, de la forma en que él no pudo contar con nadie. 

Ajeno a los pensamientos que colmaban la mente de Palermo, Helsinki se puso de pie y quitó la tapa de la caja de lata. Del bolsillo sacó un puñado de anillos, una cantidad de dedos que hay en el cuerpo humano, y los puso dentro de la tabaquera. 

Brillaban. De Nairobi sin duda. 

Cerró la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo interno del mono rojo. 

—Ven — Lo llamó el más alto y Martín no lo dudo. 

Rodeó el escritorio y Helsinki volteó para darle la espalda.

Martín observó, perdido. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? 

Definitivamente Helsinki era muy raro para buscar consuelo o él tenía aún menos practicaba de la que en un momento pensaba. 

Mirko volvió a rebuscar en su bolsillo y sacó algo que Martín no vio. Sus hombros se movieron unos segundos y en otros, las manos de Helsinki rodearon su propio cuello, para pasarle a Martín una punta de cadena por cada lado. 

Oh, solo tenía que abrochar. Una cadena de plata sin brillo, con eslabones gruesos pero bastante berreta a la vista. Debió haberla conseguido de algún rehén. 

— Listo — Dijo, a pesar de su vista arruinada, el mecanismo conocido lo hizo acertar por aproximación. Dio dos golpecitos en los omoplatos para indicar que ya estaba. 

—Gracias— Contestó Mirko dándose vuelta, amable por naturaleza. La cadenita sujeta un anillo dorado, bastante sencillo a comparación de los que le había visto ostentar a la difunta.

Los ojos celestes, que tanto brillaban parecían cubiertos por un paño, opacos y sin gracia. La esclera irritada, con cientos de venas diminutas aún más enrojecidas. 

Gruesas líneas negras se dibujaban en las mejillas pálidas. Ahora secas, pero claramente había llorado no hace mucho. 

Martín frunció el ceño. Preguntando en que momento Helsinki se derrumbó, que él no estuvo ahí. Lo había estado acechando desde el abrazo que se regalaron, junto con sus nombres y su amistad. 

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Mirko, haciéndolo volver a la escena. 

— Si, bien — Contestó, y se sintió tan cálido como cuando Helsinki lo abrazaba. 

El tipo grande estaba en la mierda, y aún así tenía espacio para preocuparse por Martín. Algo bailo dentro de él a ver la sinceridad en los preocupados ojos celestes, aunque no sabía bien qué. (¿Algún monstruo, quizás?)

Mirko no estaba para además, cargarse a un hombre emocionalmente inestable y Martín era consciente de eso. Sin embargo... 

Se mordió la lengua para no hablar, el cretino egoísta que llevaba dentro solo quería hablar de si mismo, y de la relación que los (des)unía. Pero no era momento de hablar de él, ni siquiera de ellos. 

Todo debía tratarse de Helsinki, él se merecía al menos eso durante el duelo. 

—No es cierto — El serbio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados — ¿Tu ojo sigue bien? — Helsinki le apoyó una mano pesada en la mejilla, un mimo cargado de cariño que solo lo logró desestabilizar aún más.

El pulgar delineó las costras más suaves que comenzaban a formarse del lado derecho. El izquierdo aún bajo el parche estaba dado por perdido, al menos por el momento.

— Sigue, que no es poco — Intentó bromear, pero las comisuras de su boca solo se estiraron unos milímetros. — ¿Tú? — Preguntó genuinamente. 

Se sintió estúpido preguntando, era claro que Helsinki no estaba bien. Solo había que echarle un vistazo por debajo de la coraza que sostenía frente a los rehenes. 

Mirko no lo mandó a la mierda por preguntar estupideces, solo se encogió de hombros y asomó el labio inferior sobre el superior, mientras las lágrimas se renovaban en los globos oculares.

Fue uno de los pucheros más adorables que Martín había visto en la vida. Por más barba que hubiera allí, Mirko parecía un bebote de esos que sus tías le regalaban a sus primas para que jugaran a la responsabilidad de ser madres, en claro adoctrinamiento patriarcal. Él recibía siempre autos y armas. En realidad le hubiera gustado un bebé al que fingir cuidar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro que a su prima Belén le hubiera encantado recibir esa pistola a balines que le dieron cuando cumplió ocho, pero en cambio tuvo un lindo bebé llorón. 

Nunca dijo nada, se hubiera llevado una buena paliza solo de insinuar sus preferencias a la hora de recibir juguetes. ¿Será que alguna deidad lo había interpretado, y le mandó finalmente su propio muñeco? Bueno, uno algo más barbudo y crecido que los que recibían sus primas, pero el concepto...

Casi sonríe ante lo hilarante de los recuerdos y pensamientos, sobretodo porque Mirko no era un juguete y él era dolorosamente consciente de eso. Solo después de lastimarlo comprobó eso. 

— Algo no estás diciéndome — Helsinki sonó cansado cuando interrumpió sus pensamientos, y las palabras salieron acompañadas por un suspiro lánguido. 

Martín se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiéndose repentinamente secos. Hubiera sido tan fácil mentir y decir que no, que todo estaba bien. También hubiera sido inútil, quizás Helsinki lo dejaría por la paz, pero sabría que estaba mintiendo y ya no quería más excusas entre ellos. 

El problema era que, internamente, se estaban debatiendo tantas cosas que no lograba sacar ni medio pensamiento en limpio.

Él, que siempre era logistica y planificación estaba reducido a un manojo de nervios e inseguridades. 

Sobre todo, porque desde que había visto el labio de Helsinki asomar de entre la barba enmarañada, solo quería hincarle los dientes. 

Eran finos y rosados, lisos. Escondían dientes blancos y plateados, y una lengua gruesa y, eso lo recordaba muy bien, caliente y húmeda. 

Se llevó una mano a sus propios labios, después de morderse tan fuerte que seguramente estaba sangrando. Sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de Helsinki. Debía estar pensando que era un canibal o algo así. 

Si, había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Porque no encontraba palabras que pudieran explicar la egoísta necesidad que tenía en ese mismo momento de apretar su cuerpo contra el de él, como si nada estuviera pasando fuera de aquellas paredes.

Todo estaba tan calmo allí, que podrían fingir un rato, ¿No? Lo merecían, los dos. 

Helsinki era al menos una cabeza más alto que él, por lo que tuvo que acortar el paso que los separaba y ponerse en puntas de pie para poder alcanzar los labios, su recientemente descubierto anhelo. 

Mirko no le contestó enseguida. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera era darle un beso lo que estaba haciendo. Solo acercó su rostro contra él y apoyó los labios sobre el otro par. 

Una mano en el pecho y la otra en el hombro. Floja, por si quería escapar. No supo que lo impulsó a hablar, supuso que tal vez Mirko necesitaba algún indicador de que esta vez no estaba jugando con él. (Ya aprendí, pelotudo)

— No se que me pasa con vos, Mirko — La distancia entre una boca y otra solo era la necesaria para hablar, así que apenas fue un susurro — Ni siquiera si aún soy capaz de sentir algo bueno. — Cerró los ojos, demasiado acobardado para seguir fijos en los ojos celestes. El cuerpo le temblaba como papel delgado — Se que no soy lo que necesitas, tampoco. Un loco que hace treinta horas prefería estar muerto — Una risa amarga acompañó la última frase mientras abría los ojos. Sintió el pecho de Mirko inflarse, tomar aire bajo su palmo. También notaba el corazón latiendo, desbocado. — Me gustas, si tu quier...

No sonó como le hubiera gustado, y le parecía el mayor sinsentido que había dicho en los últimos años. Su cerebro parecía haber elegido ese instante para dar un paseo.

Mirko se merecía franqueza y espontaneidad, al menos con los sentimientos y no creía haber estado a la altura. Hablo enserio. Fue sincero y abrió su corazón por segunda vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas pero incluso siendo consciente de eso, estaba seguro de que el hombre frente a él merecía más. 

Ya lo había jodido mucho antes, escondiendose detras de la máscara. Algo le decía que mentirle a ese hombre sería un insulto, una ofensa y además inútil. Solo inspiraba sinceridad, y se sentía extrañamente bien cumplir con eso.

Pasaron los segundos y Mirko seguía sin moverse, lo mismo que parecía estar bailando dentro de él hace unos momentos, expiró.

Cuando estuvo listo para asimilar que las palabras no tuvieron el efecto que esperó, más si el que merecía -rechazo, oh amargo y conocido rechazó-, dos brazos fuertes lo cazaron por la cintura y lo pegaron al cuerpo al que pertenecían. 

Sin rodeos, sin vueltas ni delicadezas. Mirko se hundió en su boca apenas pidiendo permiso. 

Palermo reaccionó enseguida, sintiendo alivio en cada parte de su cuerpo. Helsinki invadió su boca y él lo dejó unos segundos, para después arremeter él. 

Lengua con lengua, bailar. Un juego de dominación implícito y sin ganador. 

Fueron torpes. Sus cabezas en la desesperación iban para el mismo lado e incluso sus narices chocaban y la barba le raspaba el cuello. 

Enmarca el ancho cuello con las manos y se inclinó aún más hacia él. Los dedos de los pies apenas tocaban el piso, su apoyo real era el otro cuerpo.

Las manos inquietas acariciaban y apretaban lo que tenían al alcance: La cabeza afeitada, el cuello y nacimiento de la columna, los omoplatos y los bíceps estaban siendo vulgarmente manoseados.

La tela del mono era fina y fresca, sin embargo en este momento solo era algo que estorbaba. 

Desgraciado y caprichoso como era, mordió el labio inferior cuando sus manos se encontraron nuevamente con la limitación. Era egoísta tambíen, tenía ganas de deambular a sus anchas. Siempre había sido un maldito egoísta. 

Mirko se rió aún en el beso, enviando aire cálido por todo su cuerpo. Murmuró también, pero la verdad es que Martín solo entendió ruidos.

Se sentía bien. Besarlo solo incrementó las ganas previas, pero no lo hacía menos raro. Era la primera vez que lo hacían, se sentía más íntimo y acalorado que follar incluso. 

Como si hubiera adivinado por donde se estaba queriendo ir su cabeza, Mirko lo levantó por la cintura y lo sentó sobre el escritorio, llevando la atención de Martín de nuevo al momento.

Palermo, ni lento ni perezoso, enredó las piernas a la cintura. 

Aún moviendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Mirko, chocando sus dientes y chupando las encías, Martín entreabrió los ojos. Apenas, imperceptible. La imagen que se le regaló fue, por lejos, la más intensa en mucho tiempo.

Ni revelando su identidad frente a los rehenes se sintió tan conforme, poderoso.

Mirko tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía entregado al beso. Martín se sintió un traidor solo por estar viendo, pero no podía cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba ver que era real, que estaba pasando. 

Que estaba besando a alguien que no era Andrés. Más de una noche, después de que este muriera, juró que nadie sacaría el sabor de sus labios. Nadie. 

Claro, no conocía a Mirko en ese entonces. Y no lo pensó incluso después de conocerlo. Ahora, con Mirko firme contra él, le parecía que hacerlo -no besar a nadie más- hubiera sido estúpido. Se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes. 

Andrés estaría siempre con él, en su memoria. Escucharía el acento español dentro de su cabeza hasta el día de su muerte. 

E incluso quizás, una vez finado, seguiría esa voz hasta volver a encontrarlo...por ahora Martín seguía respirando. 

Era un guerrero y todavía podía respirar, en una realidad que había sido una mierda desde el momento en que Andrés lo dejo y hasta el momento en el que Mirko se le presentó como un regalo. Una segunda oportunidad. 

Siempre se había considerado un oportunista y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Solo esperaba no lastimar a Mirko en el proceso. Se iba a esforzar porque así fuera. 

Cerró los ojos y separó aún más los muslos, Mirko empujó enseguida más cerca, restregando el ancho cuerpo contra el que tenía apresado. 

Martín sonrió al notar la urgencia de Helsinki. Se alegró de no ser el único oportunista allí.


End file.
